


hello hello gay

by quanzhes (lovelyebin)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 China
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, this is chaotic and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/quanzhes
Summary: something is going on with her roommates and lin junyi is going to find out what.alternatively: junyi is baffled. yamy flirts. meiqi is soft. dongyue continues being the sunshine that she is. everyone else is just along for the ride.





	hello hello gay

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP pd101 china is an emotional rollercoaster n it's only been two eps
> 
> i wrote this in 9 hours just. take it

"hey, can you pass me my hair tie on the vanity? i let dongyue take the one i usually have."

 

"use one of mine, here."

 

there's the stretchy snap of an elastic band being passed from wrist to wrist.

 

"thanks babe,"

 

"no problem."

 

if you could do a double take with your ears instead of your eyes, junyi most definitely did that. she waves the shock off and peers from where she's laying stomach down on her top bunk, observing the interaction that just took place. meiqi and yamy are standing (very close) together, now speaking in a hushed tone that junyi can't quite pick up.

 

did yamy really call meiqi- no, it must've been a mistake. or was it? did junyi hear wrong? that was definitely a babe. b-a-b-e. does yamy call everyone babe? that seems like a yamy thing to do. or maybe not. are they really dating? _dating_? do people call each other babe platonically? no, junyi would never call qiuyun or zixuan that. on the other hand, it seems like a qiuyun thing to do too. or is it. does it feel nice to be called babe? would qiuyun call her babe if she asked-

 

"-yi. junyi!"

 

junyi is snapped out of her babe spiral and looks below to see yamy and meiqi, facing her and looking concerned.

 

she coughs. "uh, yeah, what's up?"

 

yamy gestures towards the door. "we're gonna go practice. wanna come with?"

 

"oh, um, no thanks. i'm busy reading..." junyi glances down in front of her. a pillow stares back. she didn't even bring any books. "you know what, i think i'm gonna take a nap,"

 

meiqi frowns and junyi wants to apologize for her lame excuse but she has a lot of things to think through. _babe_? she shakes her head.

 

"you two have fun though!" junyi chirps with her usual enthusiasm. meiqi relaxes a fraction and junyi breathes easier. "good luck with yina," she chuckles when they both groan.

 

"nap well," yamy says, motioning meiqi to go before herself.

 

junyi listens to their conversation as they walk out.

 

"it's like teaching an uncoordinated golden retriever." meiqi complains, but there's fondness in her voice.

 

"golden retrievers don't have that fierce a gaze. doberman at best."

 

"what about a great dane?"

 

the two gasp. "siberian husky." they say at the same time, and their laughing trails behind them as they leave the room.

 

-

 

later, junyi's overthinking must show because yingxiang approaches her, waving a hand in front of her face.

 

"earth to lin junyi?"

 

a beat. "oh, hi yingxiang. what are you doing here?"

 

yingxiang's kind gaze flits into one of worry for a second. "in the hallway?"

 

looking at her surroundings, junyi realizes that's where they are. "oh! right,"

 

she had climbed down and went out of the dorm to get some air, but got tired midway and decided to snooze in the corridor. a nap really _was_ needed. she even wore her jacket the other way around so it would act as a blanket. sleepy junyi is the best. she must've spaced out after she woke up while thinking of yamy and meiqi again.

 

yingxiang is still looking at her and offers a helping hand. junyi takes it and dusts herself off.

 

"i was about to go to the practice room, how about you join me?"

 

junyi musters up her energy (that she actually has now, thank you sleepy junyi for actually sleeping) and replies with a hearty, "sure!"

 

yingxiang grins and takes her hand, leading the way.

 

-

 

as the practice room door opens, they walk into an argument. not a serious one, or else the cameras would be on them faster than renyu throws hearts, but there's definitely a debate happening.

 

all of the a ranked girls are already there, to junyi's surprise. sunnee stands in the middle of the room, facing renyu, fangyu, meiqi, and yamy who are sprawled out in the bench and cubby area. the latter two are in the corner, huddled up so close meiqi is almost in yamy's lap. sunnee is gesticulating like she's giving an angry ted talk, arms waving wildly.  zining is the one who she seemed to be bickering with, arms crossed as she listens to sunnee rant. xiaoyu watches the fired up blonde from behind, looking like she'd much rather be practicing. jingyun and yina are against the wall opposite to the rest of them, chatting like nothing's happening.

 

"i get that fangyu is a rabbit, cause look at her," sunnee points at mentioned girl, who rolls her eyes.

 

"but me? an alpaca? really?"

 

xiaoyu squints. "now that you mention it..."

 

sunnee turns to her so fiercely she almost loses her balance. "don't get roped into this!"

 

"but alpacas are cute," yina pipes up from her spot leaning on the mirror.

 

sunnee falters.

 

yamy and meiqi giggle at her in their corner.

 

yingxiang, the only competent one apparently, finally asks, "what's going on?"

 

"we're comparing each other to animals," zining explains.

 

renyu nods, going along with her right away. "meiqi and yamy established that yina is a husky,"

 

"woof," yina says.

 

"and that jingyun is a swan,"

 

jingyun glances beside her. "quack?" she offers.

 

"xiaoyu is a baby penguin,"

 

"i don't know what a penguin sounds like."

 

"sunnee is an alpaca,"

 

" _absolutely not_."

 

"i'm a red panda and zining is a deer," renyu continues proudly, sharing a smile with zining. junyi supposes they probably came up with each other's.

 

"fangyu is a bunny,"

 

fangyu proceeds to show off her teeth.

 

"yamy is a fox,"

 

yamy winks flirtily at meiqi and no one comments on it. junyi clenches her fists.

 

"meiqi is a lion cub,"

 

meiqi doesn't react because she's too busy making heart eyes at yamy.

 

"you're a guinea pig," renyu points at yingxiang, "and you're a...pomeranian." she finishes, pointing at junyi and getting caught slightly off guard when she notices that junyi's jacket is on the wrong side of her. she puts her hands on her hips. zining nods in approval as sunnee huffs and takes a seat near yina.

 

"also, ziting is a chipmunk." fangyu says with a grin. the statement makes yingxiang light up.

 

"how long have you been discussing this?" junyi questions, a little bit incredulous.

 

"since we left you to nap," yamy replies, "we never actually started practice."

 

"you just left her to nap?" yingxiang asks, bewildered.

 

"yes?"

 

"in the hallway?"

 

meiqi stares at junyi. "you were napping in the hallway?"

 

"okay!" junyi says, clapping her hands and diverting the talk. "who wants to do a run through!"

 

xiaoyu is already getting the music ready and everyone moves into positions with varying levels of commitment. junyi breathes a sigh of relief and takes off her pink sports coat, pointedly ignoring meiqi's worried expressions directed towards her for the rest of day.

 

-

 

junyi dreams of a fox and a lion cub playing with and nuzzling each other. she can't help but make the connection to some people she knows.

 

-

 

the next day, junyi finishes eating her breakfast in the dining hall, getting ready to tidy the table and put her tray away. it's still pretty early so there's not many girls there, and junyi is thankful for the silence.

 

as she stands up, she sees yamy approach from the corner of her eye and she panics for a moment before quickly ducking behind the row of plants that surround the area. junyi peeks between the leaves and takes a breath of relief to see that yamy didn't notice her hasty escape because she was occupied with talking with someone. junyi grins. her girlfriend, perhaps? she watches yamy take a seat, with...dongyue following her. junyi tilts her head. huh.

 

she catches on to their discussion. "do you think weijin or chouchou would let me jam with them?" dongyue asks.

 

yamy scoffs, scooping up a spoonful of food. "go ask jiahui or xiaocao or something. my friends suck."

 

dongyue hits her playfully. "you don't mean that."

 

"weijin hasn't talked to me for a whole day because i told her i'm rooming with meiqi." yamy deadpans.

 

"wouldn't have it any other way though, i love our rooming situation." dongyue sighs. they share a knowing gaze and junyi suddenly feels very intrusive.

 

yamy scoots to the side to move closer to dongyue. she taps her cheek. "open up,"

 

dongyue snorts but opens her mouth anyways, making a cute 'ah' sound as yamy feeds her. she smiles happily and yamy returns it.

 

junyi, ignoring her previously good-aligned moral compass, sticks her face further into the indoor foliage to examine them closer.

 

"what are you doing?"

 

junyi nearly jumps out of her skin at the new voice, instinctively throwing her tray in the air. xiaoyu (bless her quick reflexes) catches it, and the plate and utensils and cup that were on it. junyi is 78% sure she has superpowers.

 

xiaoyu sighs and pushes junyi's jaw back up. "care to explain why you were elbow deep in these bushes?"

 

"looking for my pet caterpillar," junyi blurts out without thinking.

 

she's met with a confused look and a raised eyebrow.

 

junyi turns and plucks a leaf off a stem. she holds it in her fist and faces xiaoyu again. "found him! gotta go, uh, wash him. now." and sprints away.

 

-

 

junyi finds herself in a bathroom stall with a leaf in her hand a million thoughts running through her mind. she's afraid that if she goes anywhere else, she'll run into the trouble trio, or yamyuemei (as she decides to nickname them. making portmanteaus are her favourite past time. yeetbo is her best one this week) and she really wants to avoid them until the mess in her head clears up.

 

the door opens and what sounds like two people walk in.

 

"have any plans tonight?" a person asks. that's xuanyi, junyi recognizes. the sinks turn on and junyi strains to hear the response.

 

"yes, actually."

 

someone flush junyi down the toilet. it's meiqi.

 

"oh?"

 

"don't act so surprised. dongyue invited me out."

 

" _oh?_ " xuanyi repeats, but with something suggestive underneath.

 

meiqi laughs softly. "we're just going to the convenience store. she wants me to try this snack she likes."

 

xuanyi gasps so loud junyi is afraid for her lungs. (but junyi is also thankful because it covered up the soft gasp that came out of her own mouth. meiqi and dongyue?) the running water stops and the hand dryers start. junyi wrinkles her nose. those never work, she always ends up wiping her hands on her pants afterwards anyways. she leans forward to listen better.

 

"yes, i'll get you seaweed when i'm there."

 

"meng meiqi, i love you."

 

"save that for ruihan."

 

junyi hides her disappointment when nothing is elaborated on. they exit, and she waits a moment before slowly walking out of her stall, brain spinning like she actually had been flushed. so. meiqi and dongyue. that's new.

 

-

 

junyi lays face down on the floor of the almost empty a rank practice room and screams. (into a cushion of course, she's not that annoying.)

 

footsteps patter near her and someone crouches down, running a hand through her hair. she hums at the contact and turns her head to find out who her guardian angel is. fangyu beams at her in all her bunny toothed glory. junyi manages a weak smile.

 

fangyu adjusts her position so she's sitting crossed legged beside junyi, and resumes stroking her head.

 

"you good?" she asks softly.

 

"mrfgh," junyi replies.

 

"is it the dance? you've been doing really well, i hope you know."

 

junyi feels warm at the praise but frowns, signaling that it isn't the reason.

 

"trust me enough to open up?"

 

junyi takes a breath. "yamy and meiqi have been hanging out a lot. and are really close. and acting kinda..." she trails off, hoping fangyu gets the implication.

 

the hand in her hair stops. fangyu's expression furrows and she looks at junyi with narrowed eyes. "it isn't either of our places to assume, and if you're going to be mean about it-"

 

junyi sits up so abruptly she feels lightheaded. "no! _no_ , i'm not- the way i ended that sounds ominous, i promise i didn't mean to seem judgmental," she pleads, trying to break through the sudden cold front fangyu has put up. "i support them! heck, i would probably get with yamy if she wasn't busy two timing-"

 

"what," fangyu asks icily. junyi didn't know one word could have this much authority over her. she scrambles to elaborate.

 

"well, yesterday yamy called meiqi 'babe' which piqued my interest and then i saw them flirting with each other so i thought that was confirmed and i wanted to grill them today, like any good interested friend,"

 

junyi breathes in, "but this morning yamy and dongyue started acting cute and couplely and i don't want meiqi or dongyue's hearts to be broken because they both clearly love yamy and yamy loves them back and then just now meiqi mentioned she was going out with dongyue tonight? i don't understand? i don't want to assume you know, the _c-word_ , but you know? you probably don't, but still?"

 

fangyu blinks.

 

junyi gasps for more oxygen.

 

"so...you're saying that yamy and meiqi are dating."

 

"possibly?"

 

"and so are yamy and dongyue?"

 

"also an option,"

 

"and meiqi and dongyue are going out?"

 

"well if you say it like that it's like they're together too!"

 

"so they're all on good terms and like each other?" fangyu asks slowly, deliberately, waiting for junyi to make the link.

 

"what do i say to them!?" junyi yells, frantic.

 

with a sigh, fangyu pats her head one last time. "you'll find out soon enough."

 

junyi watches her angel in pink float back into the light (out of the practice room), leaving her even more lost than before.

 

-

 

in the hallway, junyi makes her way to her dorm. she stops herself when she sees meiqi step out of a b rank dorm and join yamy and dongyue, who were waiting in front of their room for her. she takes both of their hands and they interlace fingers before going inside. junyi has no idea what's going on.

 

-

 

this is the second floor in less than hour that junyi has laid and screamed on. she should probably set a new world record.

 

"junyi, that carpet is probably really gross." zixuan warns, sounding like she's carefully choosing her words, afraid to say the wrong thing. she's feels like she's walking on a metaphorical minefield and she does _not_ want to get blown up.

 

"meiqi just came and told us you seem upset and have been acting strange lately. what's up." qiuyun belly flops onto the minefield with no remorse.

 

unexpectedly, junyi doesn't bottle up and get ticked off. she just sighs and crawls to zixuan's bed, curling up beside her. qiuyun joins them on the matress, pausing to tuck a stand of junyi's hair behind her ear. junyi almost wants to quietly curse meiqi and her lowkey way of caring.

 

"yamy, dongyue, and meiqi are...weird." junyi starts.

 

"weird? how?" zixuan asks.

 

"like...romantic weird." junyi scrunches her face up, the entire situation like at itch she's unable to scratch.

 

"well yeah. they're dating."

 

junyi bolts straight up a second time. she smashes her head into the top bunk and zixuan and qiuyun wince, but the pain doesn't even register, only a bit of dizziness. " _what_."

 

qiuyun reaches up, "do you need ice? cau-"

 

her hand is smacked away. "what do you mean, _dating_."

 

"they," qiuyun hesitates, very distracted by the wellbeing of her friend (zixuan looks around frantically, trying to find a way to help), "they're dating. meiqi, yamy,and dongyue. meiqi thinks you have a problem with that and-"

 

junyi bounds out of the room, blocking out anything else they try to say to her.

 

-

 

the dorm door bursts open and three pairs of eyes dart towards the front of the room. junyi stands there, tiny frame engulfed in some sort of strong emotion. she's breathing hard and staring down all her roommates.

 

"junyi-" meiqi tries to say but she gets cut off.

 

" _you're dating!_ " junyi screeches. "all _three_ of you!"

 

dongyue's mouth opens in surprise and yamy nods. "yes, and?"

 

junyi groans loudly and clutches her head. "this whole time...this whole _freaking_ time i was worried cause you were all going behind each other's backs! i was going to die! you all stressed me out for nothing!"

 

"why on earth would we ever cheat on anyone?" yamy asks with disbelief.

 

"i don't _know!_ "

 

no one talks as junyi takes a deep breath.  she exhales. "i love you all very much. i'm happy for you. please don't fuck in our dorm."

 

she walks out and closes the door. then promptly loses consciousness, collapsing to the ground. 

 

-

 

"idiot," qiuyun murmurs, looking down at her lap where junyi's head rests. zixuan gently holds a cold compress to where junyi had hurt herself. 

 

they're in qiuyun's dorm this time, zixuan's temporarily out of commission as aojuan took over to work on her singing.

 

"how was i supposed to know i suffered from a minor concussion?" junyi grumbles.

 

"please just let us take care of you next time," zixuan says, leaning down to place a light kiss on her forehead.

 

junyi pretends to whack her away but sighs. "fine."

 

"so did everything get cleared up?" qiuyun inquires.

 

"yeah, we're good." junyi breathes. finally.

 

they lapse into a comfortable silence before junyi speaks again.

 

"uh, weird request, but qiuyun?"

 

"hm?"

 

"can you call me babe? just once,"

 

"sure thing, babe." qiuyun drawls. zixuan laughs at how greasy she sounds.

 

oh. not bad. feels kind of nice, if junyi was being honest. maybe she should do something to be called that more often.

 

-

 

("here," xiaoyu says, placing packets of _something_ into junyi's hand.

 

"what is it?" junyi asks, reading the labels. they're a bunch of different plant seeds.

 

"for your caterpillar," xiaoyu explains. "so you don't have to let him eat the set's greens. i'm pretty sure there's a lot of chemicals sprayed onto them."

 

junyi forces a smile. "thanks. he'll love it.")

**Author's Note:**

> haha wasn't that wild


End file.
